


Bright lights and lakes

by swaggyfrog06



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream's POV, Flirting, George's POV, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaggyfrog06/pseuds/swaggyfrog06
Summary: Dream has been getting the same dream every day for weeks now, but he only remembers one thing from it: the beautiful man across the lake. The problem is that he has no idea who this man is. A part of him feels like he is connected to this man, and that he has to find him, but he doesn't know how. He has been getting major sleeping problems because of this, and doesn't know how to deal with it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), clay dream - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. lights

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time ever writing a story, so don't expect too much from it! if people like the first chapters, i will probably continue writing and publishing it. this is just for fun and wanted too see how this would work out :)
> 
> hope you guys like it!

_The sun is about to set. Green grass and trees surrounding him. He’s back again. He knows this place like no other and knows exactly what he needs to do._

_50 steps north and 50 steps east. By the time he arrives the beautiful sunset will be replaced by a shining white moon. He can smell the damp fishy air from the water. He walks towards the water, alone, in the darkness, knowing this world is about to light up. He’s alone now, but he won’t be for long._

_Its silent. He can hear his heart beating. It’s happening. He takes a deep breath._

_A loud bang interrupts the silence followed by a beautiful bright blue light that hovers over the area. There he is. At the other side of the lake stands a man with shiny short dark brown hair, gorgeous reflecting dark eyes and thin luscious peachy pink lips. he’s wearing a fitting pastel blue sweater that lines up perfectly with a black pair of regular jeans._

_So close yet so far. he wishes he could just swim across the lake and kiss him. But Everytime he tries, he gets sucked back into reality. He stands still staring at the beautiful creature, so handsome like never seen before._

_He refuses to blink to prevent to miss any move the man makes. He knows that as soon as the blue light disappears, this will be over._


	2. Dreams or nightmares?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has been getting the same dream every day for weeks now, but he only remembers one thing from it: the beautiful man across the lake. The problem is that he has no idea who this man is. A part of him feels like he is connected to this man, and that he has to find him, but he doesn't know how. He has been getting major sleeping problems because of this, and doesn't know how to deal with it. Things are starting to get out of hand.

3am. Again. Dream aggressively punches his pillow. The lack of sleep is getting to his brain.

_When does this stop?_

He has been getting the same dream for about 3 weeks now. And it’s the exact same every time. the worst part of it all is that he somehow can’t remember what happens. All he remembers is the beautiful man at the lake.

I mean... how could he forget?

He sees this man in his dream every night, but he has no idea who it is. He also has no clue whether it’s a good or a bad thing. All he knows is that the man is gorgeous as hell and that it’s causing him major sleeping problems.

_But why is this happening? There must be a reason, right?_

He opens his phone, but there’s nothing special to see besides the cute picture of his cat, patches, on his wallpaper.

He tries to go back to sleep but he just can’t stop thinking about his dream _._

_Should he talk to someone about this? Is this normal?_

He stares at the ceiling for hours, not knowing what to do.

He gets up around 7am. He goes to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. His wavy dirty blonde hair is all over the place and he has dark circles around his green eyes. He starts to tear up.

_How did this happen?_

He walks up to his computer to check his mails. Still nothing. He applied to multiple colleges a few weeks ago, but he hasn’t received anything back yet. He knows he just has to be patient, but that’s something he’s not very good at.

He has to try to empty his mind, but he has no idea how. He has been inside playing games for weeks now and rarely ever went outside, so maybe that’s part of the problem.

He grabs his green hoodie and pulls it over his grey t shirt. he’s going for a walk and he’ll just see where he ends.

After unconsciously walking for hours, he ends up at a place close to his friends house. He recognises the taco restaurant they once went to.

_But.. does this mean he really walked this far?_

His friends house is like an hour car drive, which means it’s a very long walk. there’s no way he’ll be able to walk back home before its dark outside, or before he collapses to the ground since he’s been walking for insanely long.

He decides to go to his friends house. Maybe he can talk to him about the vague dream he’s been getting for weeks now, because it’s really driving him insane.

He knocks at the door, and it opens.

“Hello Sapnap” dream says.

“Dream? What the hell are you doing here dude?” Sapnap says with a smile.

“It’s a lot to explain. I was just walking an-“ but before he can finish his sentence, Sapnap cuts him off.

“WALKING? Dream what the hell happened dude? Wouldn’t walking here from your place take around ten hours?”.

Dream doesn’t know what to say either. “I- I- I don’t know what happened either, Sapnap. Can I please just come in to talk?” he says.

Sapnap looks at him, very worried and says “yes of course, sorry man” and he shuts the door behind them.

After they ate something, Dream feels the need to tell Sapnap what happened. He hasn’t talked to Sapnap in a bit, so he has no idea how he will respond to it. Especially since it’s so out of the blue.

The first two weeks he didn’t think much of it, but now those sleepless nights are starting to drive him insane.

“Sapnap, I have to talk to you about something. I’ve been getting the same dream for around three weeks now and I barely get any sleep because of it. I think the most sleep I’ve gotten is like 3 hours last week, and I have no idea what to do” he says.

He can feel the tears slowly starting to rise.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about this stupid dream. I barely remember anything from it, but I keep having the same one every single night and it doesn’t stop. it’s driving me insane. I haven’t been outside much in the past weeks, so I decided to go on a walk. I was trying not to think of anything and just empty my head, but that ended up in unconsciously walking for 10 hours, and I have no idea how. I’m so extremely tired and I’m starting to feel like I’m losing myself”

Before he knows it, he bursts down in tears.

Sapnap has never seen him this emotional before, so he doesn’t really know what to do.

“I’m so sorry man, I can’t even imagine how you feel. You can talk to me about everything, you know that right? So would you like to tell me what the dream is about? Well at least, what you remember from it?” he asks calmly.

Dream wipes away his tears with the sleeves of his tear-stained hoodie.

“Yes please, I can’t hide it anymore. I have to tell someone about this before it gets out of hand even more than it already has” he says, stumbling on his words.

“Alright, I’ll get you some water first to get you to calm down a bit” Sapnap says while walking towards the kitchen.

After Dream has calmed down a bit, he’s ready to tell Sapnap the story.

“So like I said, I don’t remember much of it. But there’s one thing that does stay in my memory every time. And that’s me standing by some kind of lake, with a man standing on the other side it. He’s there, but I can’t get to him. The man is gorgeous. He is so handsome, I can’t take my eyes off him. Everytime I think off him, it feels like I’m falling in love. There’s something about him that makes me feel some type of way. It feels like I’m connected to him somehow and it feels like I know him. The problem is that I have no idea who he is, and why he shows up in my dream every single night. It has to mean something right? It’s driving me crazy. A part of me feels like I need to look for him. I mean, it has to mean something right?”.

Dream feels slight panic rising up in him, but he doesn’t know why. It’s like his emotions are taking over him, and there’s no way to stop it.

Sapnap doesn’t know what to say.

“I have no idea why this is happening to you dream, I’m really sorry. Normally I would say it’s just a dream, but if it’s the same thing every night, there must be something going on. I suggest you sleep here for the night. So in case something happens, I’ll be here.” Sapnap says calmly.

“I can take you home tomorrow if you want to, because there’s no way I’m letting you walk back for more than ten hours” he laughs.

Dream looks at him with tears in his eyes and giggles. “yeah, that sounds great. Thankyou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first actual chapter! this chapter is kind of the base,but I have many great ideas, so i hope you want to stick around if you like it so far :)

**Author's Note:**

> this was a very short chapter since this is just the introduction, but hope you like the idea :)


End file.
